


I Stole Your Love

by Alive985



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alive985/pseuds/Alive985
Summary: With KISS at the height of their popularity in 1976 Gene Simmons and Peter Criss are enjoying the sex and money. Paul Stanley and Ace Frehley however, have different plans.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me.

With Destroyer selling far better than the first 3 studio efforts no one could tear KISS down. However, even with the hit single Beth hitting #7 they were still far from the biggest band around, thus they had to share hotel rooms. Since Ace and Peter were in an argument Peter roomed with Gene and Ace roomed with Paul. After an explosive and exciting gig in Texas the 4 band members headed back to the hotel.

Paul and Ace entered the room, and surprisingly Ace was sober. Paul was surprised but he wouldn't question it. After all, it was a pleasant surprise. After chatting for about 15 minutes, they decided to watch TV at the foot of Paul's bed. Ace flipped through the channels until he landed on some cheesy sit com. Paul Soon noticed that Ace was looking more at Paul than the Television. It was weird but Paul was to shy to ask.

Paul shuddered as Ace put his hand on Paul's thigh. Paul let out a soft moan which put a shit eating grin on the lead guitarists face. Ace slowly moved his fingers in a circle on Paul's thigh. His educated fingers slowly reached the vocalists growing erection. Ace rubbed Paul's hard penis through his jeans. Paul suddenly blurted out, " Just fuck me Ace". 

He couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. A blush formed on the rhythm guitarists face, he was incredibly embarrassed. "OK", Ace replied, "but, you have to do me a favor". "What", the desperate lead singer whined. Ace did not reply, he simply pulled himself and Paul off of the bed. He passionately kissed Paul. He then eased Paul to his knees. "You guess" Ace said nonchalantly. 

Paul gulped after a few moments of deep thought he removed Aces belt. He unbuttoned the guitarists jeans and unzipped the flyer. Paul was shocked at the massive cock that sprang out of Aces pants. "fuck", Paul groaned. Ace chuckled, " I get that a lot ". Paul blushed again, before taking the head of Aces dick in his mouth. Ace moaned "ahh fuck Paulie". Paul became comfortable enough to look Ace in the eyes. 

It there was one thing Paul had learned from groupies is that you always look into the eyes when giving head. Aces callous hands lead Paul's head up and down Aces 9 inch dick. As Paul adjusted to the situation he discovered that Aces moaning turned him on. He decided to up the ante, he maneuvered his tongue around Aces head.

Before Paul could finish however ace abruptly pulled out. He took off his shirt and what was left of his jeans and boxers. He did the same to Paul. Ace yet again lead Paul into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance before Ace won with ease.

"Are you ready", Ace said. "Yes" Paul moaned out. Ace pulled out a bottle of lube from a bag and bent Paul over a desk. He lubed up his finger and teased Paul by sticking it up and down his ass hole. By 5 thrusts Paul was a moaning mess, just the way Ace liked it.

"Daddy", Paul groaned, "Fuck me". "Oh, daddy", " I like it Paulie ". Ace spanked Paul hard, Paul moaned loudly, only to be shushed by Ace. The spanks continued and Paul moaned louder each time. Ace teased Paul with the head of his erection. Paul had a tighter hole than most of the groupies in Texas.

In an odd sense Ace was taking Paul's virginity. Ace slowly but surely dug his giant cock into Paul's hole. Paul yelled, "fuck". As Ace began thrusting in and out at a slow pace. He then pulled out and put on a condom. He picked up where he had left off.

Ace was increasing his speed before he reached a hand around and jerked off Paul's well sized cock. He wasn't sure which was turning him on more Aces hand or cock. At this point, he didn't care. He just wanted Ace.

Ace clearly shared the feeling as he continued fucking Paul's virgin hole. Paul uncontrollably moaned as he and Ace were both about to be pushed over the edge. Aces hand created more friction around Paul's penis as he thrusted his own into Paul's tight ass. Ace yelled and then suddenly slowed to a halt as he came. He soon finished off Paul as well.

They fell into the bed. "We have to do this again" Ace stated. "of course, that was fucking amazing" Paul moaned. "Better get dressed, we don't want Gene and Peter finding out". Paul and Ace got dressed Ace delivered a quick kiss on Paul's lips. "Good night beautiful" Ace said. " Good Night, daddy ", Paul said with a laugh."Don't start what you can't finish" Ace giggled as they both headed to bed. 

Ace woke up at 7:30 to Gene hanging on the door, "get up, 12 hours until the next show", "we're heading out to get breakfast and then heading to the venue". "Paul wake up" Ace yelled. A very groggy Paul sat up in his bed. "M awake" Paul yawned. "Twenty minutes to get ready", Gene said before leaving at 7:48 Paul and Ace left the room.

The 4 drove to McDonald's. They all ordered breakfast sandwiches because they hadn't yet seen to much money for Destroyer. After some silence Ace finally said "sorry pete". "Apology accepted" Peter said. Finally things were back to normal and they had a nice breakfast where all of then just joked around and teased each other. Even Gene joined in.

At 8:20 they were back on the road and by 10:30 they booked new hotels by the new venue where they were booked 4 nights,by luck of the draw Ace and Paul said they needed to work on the guitar parts for a new demo for the upcoming album. So they roomed together again Ace and Paul entered the room and unpacked their guitars and Paul took out a note pad for lyrics. They worked on the guitar parts for a demo Paul had worked out, it was called "I want you"

They talked told jokes and worked on songs until 5:30 when they headed to the venue. They needed an hour to get there and an hour for make-up. They arrived at the venue and worked on each members make up respectively. They told jokes talked about lyrics and applied the make-up.

At 7:28 they rushed towards the back stage entrance they heard the sound bite. "You wanted the best, you got the best the hottest band in the world, KISS. During "Detroit Rock City" Ace and Paul shared the Mic a little more than usual but no one seemed to notice.

The show was better than the last and the chemistry in the band continued to grow. Ace and Paul walked into the room and an exhausted Ace who had fallen on the stage and hurt his back collapsed to the bed. Paul being the gentleman that he was leaned in and kissed Ace on the lips.

"Paul", Ace said, "I know this is kinda rushed but do you wanna go steady". "I understand if it's just a sex thing". Paul thought about it for a second. It was amazing how quickly Ace went from seducing Paul to asking him out. "Yes, I do Ace". Ace kissed Paul and smiled. They both went to bed happy that night.


	2. Great expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, I wrote this kinda quick. I feel like this chapter is better written but a little bit shorter. Leave kudos and feedback if you enjoyed. I also provide more focus on Gene And Peter. :)

Paul and Ace were finally going steady. They were no longer seeing groupies ( which Gene and Peter didn't really notice ). They were completely happy with where they were, as the Destroyer tour progressed they became more comfortable with each other.

Ace had begun to slowly ease off drinking and hadn't had drugs for the entire Destroyer tour. After a concert in mid July 1976 Ace was kinda grumpy because some douche had thrown a plastic cup at him for no reason. Ace was already going through withdrawal so Paul wanted to make life just a little easier for the lead guitarist.

After Ace laid down on the bed, which they had now started sharing. Paul sat down at the bottom of the king sized bed and undid Aces jeans and rubbed his massive member through his grey boxers. Ace moaned at the touch, "paulie", Ace quivered. 

"Shhhh" Paul seductively silenced his boy friend. "Just enjoy it" Paul said. Paul removed Aces boxers and wrapped his long callous fingers around Aces long cock. Aces head shot back as Paul's hand got to work, moving up and down the space man's member. Ace moaned and groaned, fueling the star child's need to be desired.

Paul increased his speed around Aces shaft. After one hell of a rocket ride Ace finally succumbed to the pleasure and came. Paul rushed to the bathroom and grabbed towels to clean himself and Ace with. Paul stripped down to his underwear and cuddled with Ace.

Paul woke up 15 minutes early to get in his bed before Gene came to the door. Today he let Ace sleep in. Their was something uniquely satisfying about watching Ace peacefully sleep like a baby. Eventually a thud came at the door and Paul and Ace expected the same old drill.

"The gig is cancelled" Gene said, "their was a fire". "You can sleep in, just figured I should tell you. Peter and I are going to McDonald's if you wanna come with us be out soon". "Be right out", Paul yelled. Ace and Paul got dressed shaved and cleaned and met Gene and Peter in the van.

"Hey, guys" Peter said. The two greeted him knowing he would have some weird story to share. "Hey", Ace said. "Hi", Paul said to the drummer. "I tripped on LCD with this weird voodoo chick". "Brilliant" Gene muttered. " You're just jealous cuz I got laid and you didn't". "No Peter, I have something called class and standards".

"Whatever" Peter said to the bassist. Ace laughed at the situation, and Paul cracked a smile as well. KISS had yet again arrived at Mickey D's and were ready to order when some girl recognized Paul, "Oh my god, aren't you the star guy from KISS".

Paul chuckled, "I wish". "You look so much like him". "I get that a lot". The band then ordered the normal breakfast sandwiches. Ace and Peter sat side by side, and Paul sat across from Ace. Gene came back with the food and they all talked and ate. They took their time knowing they were in no rush.

They finished their meals and loaded back into the van. They decided to go to the studio and record demos. They recorded demos for "Take Me", "Mr. Speed", and "Hard Luck Woman". After an hour or so in the studio they headed back to the hotel.

They all watched old horror movies and westerns of Gene and Peters choosing. Peter made popcorn which turned out as a disaster. But, no one said anything because he tried his best. They joked around and had a blast until about 7:30, when they ate dinner. 

Ace and Peter had spaghetti, Paul had steak, and Gene had lasagna. They all got along better then they had in months, even Gene and Peter. At 8:15 they headed back to their rooms and said good night. After a short chat Paul and Ace fell asleep. 

The next morning gene some them up and they went straight to the gig, they skipped breakfast and all stops for snacks. They had slept to late and rushed to the show they had just enough time to get suited up and get out there. 

The show was very good and the crowd was very into it and hadn't thrown anything. The day was very stressful which made the band anxious. They ate a group dinner and went to bed. Ace and Paul snuggled up and fell asleep.


	3. Do You Love Me

The band were back in the studio to record "Rock N' Roll Over". The Destroyer album and tour had done well and they didn't wanna waste any time. They finally had the final cut of "Take Me" down. Gene and Peter had left and Ace and Paul were left in the studio to "practice".

During the last legs of the Destroyer tour Ace and Peter had roomed together because Ace and Paul thought Gene and Peter might be getting suspicious. Lust had taken over the space man and the star child and they were happy to be alone.

Ace liked Peter and liked rooming with him, but that didn't change that he wanted Paul more than anything. Paul grabbed the lead guitarists cheeks and gave him a deep kiss. His tongue intruded into the space man's mouth. Their tongues wrestled inside their mouths. 

Paul's erection grew inside his tight pants. Ace had an idea, Paul had always did the job for Ace and now Ace would return the favor. Ace pulled off Paul's tight leather pants. Paul's penis wasn't as big as Aces but it was well sized. Paul had a good 7 inches , which was bigger than most guys.

Ace took Paul's head in his mouth. He played with it using his tongue. Paul moaned, "ace, ah fuck ace". Ace made a satisfied grunt. He moved his head up and down Paul's cock. He increased his speed up and down his shaft. Paul moaned and desperately tried to hold in the explosion that was about to come.

Paul and Ace fell right asleep in a puddle of cum and sweat. Gene slammed on the door, "time to get going,now!" "Shit", Ace whispered, "Paulie, get up". Paul shot up and showered with Ace. As much as they wanted to have showers sex they needed to get ready.

They got dressed and headed to the studio. They could never have such a close call ever again. Gene looked at them awkwardly through the entire studio recording process of "I want You". "What's up Gene?", Paul asked. "Nothing", Gene said.

"Okay", Paul replied, still suspicious. They also recorded a single for the album called "Calling Dr. Love". It would be released in a few weeks. After a hard day's work the band headed back to the hotel and had dinner. Ace and Paul fell asleep in their own respective beds that night, not wanting to risk everything again.

After 2 weeks of this routine "Rock N' Roll Over" was finished. They released 4 singles, "Take Me", "Mr. Speed", "Calling Dr.love", and "Hard Luck Woman". They got some promos on T.V and "Hard Luck Woman" and "Calling Dr. Love" were both hits.

The album also charted well. They started seeing more money for Destroyer and the video budget increased. They shot a video for "Hard Luck Woman". Paul and Ace shared a duel guitar for the shoot. Ace began teasing Paul through the entire video shoot.

He rubbed his semi-erect penis against Paul's ass. Paul desperately tried not to moan through the whole video. After the video Paul was a kid of angry, amused, and horny. Only Ace could do that to him. All of these were only some of the reasons Paul loved Ace. Paul just wasn't sure if Ace loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you like it


	4. You Pull The Trigger

Paul loved Ace, he loved his smile, he loved the way he winked at him on stage, he loved his humour, he loved his body, he loved everything about him. The only problem Paul could find was that he wasn't sure if Ace loved him. Sure, Ace would tell Paul that he loved him after sex. That could just be a mean less nothing, Paul wanted validation.

After a gig Ace left with Peter to get drunk, Paul came along to make sure they behaved. A guy was fucking with Ace so Ace went to hit him. He, in his drunk stage of mind accidentally hit Peter instead. Peter, who was absolutely furious punched Ace.

After a short fist fight, which Paul tried to split up, Peter backed off. He looked at Paul, "Paul, it you don't fire him, I quit". "Come on pete calm down". "NO", Peter yelled, "He hit me". "Sorry Pete,it was a mistake, honest". "Shut up you bitch".

Paul pushed peter, "If you don't shut up, I'll hit you too". "You're only saying that because he fucks you". "What?" " C'mon Paul dogs can see it, even Gene does". "Shut up Peter", Ace said with authority. Paul felt his whole world collapsing around him, tears streamed from his eyes and he ran from the bar.

He drove to the hotel and cried on his bed. After awhile, Ace entered. "Sorry Paulie, Pete means well, it's okay". " Fuck him", Paul yelled. Ace just hugged Paul and shushed him. He snuggled Paul on their king sized bed.

Gene banged on the door, "is everything okay?" "Let me in". Ace allowed Gene in. "What's going on?" Ace told him the story and Gene nodded. "What do you think we should do?" , Ace inquired. Before Gene could respond Peter started hanging on the door.

"I'm sorry Ace, I'm sorry Paul". "I didn't mean to hurt anybody". It was clear from his voice that Pete was in tears. They allowed Peter in and all of them had a heart to heart about all of the band's issues. They all forgave each other for everything.

They all went to bed happy. They all got along better in the days that followed. Who knew how much taking a load off could do for your emotions. They ate breakfast together, joked around, and put on a brilliant show.

After The show for the Rock N' Roll Over tour, Ace rushed Paul into the room and grabbed his back, pulling him into a deep kiss. Paul moaned into the kiss. Ace reached his hand around and grabbed Paul's gorgeous ass. He lifted him off his feet and Paul wrapped his legs around the space man's waist.

Ace set Paul onto a counter and continued making out with him. Ace moaned, "Paulie you are so god damned sexy". Paul's hard on grew, Ace knew how to push all of Paul's buttons. He knew that praise drove Paul wild, Paul was egotistical in all of the right ways.

"Fuck, daddy", Paul moaned. Paul knew that being Paul's daddy drove Ace wild. Ace took down Paul's pants to reveal a hard cock hiding behind his red boxers. Ace reached for Paul's shirt but Paul objected, "No daddy, show me something first".

Ace desperately removed all of his clothing. His rock hard penis and pleading eyes were begging for release, Paul decided to give him it. He teased ace a little bit by giving him a slow and gentle hand job, enough to arouse the lead guitarist, but not enough to make him cum.

Paul finally stopped and Ace regained control he dragged his Paulie over to the bed and Paul straddled Ace. "Take me daddy", Paul whined. "Soon baby, soon", Ace said, wanting Paul just as much as Paul wanted him. He guided Pauls hips up to his cock.

He put on a Trojan Condom. He poured lube over his cock and Paul's entrance before slowly entering Paul. He guided Paul slowly up and down his 9 incher. Ace moaned, "Are you ready to speed up?" Without hesitation Paul whined, "Yes, daddy".

Paul increased his speed at a steady rate. Suddenly the door flew open. Peter stood motionless in shock at the doorway.


	5. Rock N' Roll all nite

Peter stood in shock at the door way, "Uh, I'm I I'm sorry I just um, sorry". Peter turned to walk away, "wait Pete I can explain, come to our room tomorrow". "Um okay, sorry". Peter shut the door. "Shit" Ace said. Paul only nodded. Paul and Ace never did get to finish.

The next day their was no gig. Gene had breakfast with some crackpot girlfriend. Peter joined Ace for coffee and bagels at Paul's house. Peter walked in to see Ace and Paul sitting at a table. "Um, hi I'm sorry I interrupted that um, sorry"

"Stop apologizing" Ace laughed. "Paul's my boyfriend". Paul blushed, he didn't expect Ace to be so blatant. "Oh, well um, congratulations", Peter said. They chatted for awhile while Peter thought more and more about last night's situation.

Peter drove home. He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the sealing. His erection uncomfortably tugged at his pants. Peter undid his pants and closed his eyes. He visualized the situation, Paul moaning in ecstasy while Aces huge cock headed for his scrumptious little ass.

And to think he was totally straight 24 hours ago. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, which was around Aces size. He moved his fingers up and down his long thin cock, he wished he had the thickness of Ace. Meanwhile Ace and Paul were conversing at Paul's Ace.

"Do you wanna experiment with Peter", Paul said. Ace laughed, " I mean sure, but what makes you think he'd be on board with it ". "I just have a feeling". "Okay, I'll call him", Ace said. "Now?" "Why not". Ace dialed Petes number.

Peter answered, "Hey, Ace, what's up", Peter said. "Nothing much, can you swing by?" . "Sure", Peter was on his way. Peter knocked on Paul's door. The door swung open and Ace pulled Peter into a passionate kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss.

Ace grabbed Peters plump ass and carried him up the stairs and tossed him on a bed, Paul soon followed. "You wanna do this pete". "Yes, I..I do". "You are so sexy, pete". Paul stripped down and Ace stripped him self and Peter.

Peter had no clue where to start, luckily Ace lead him, he moved Peters head towards Paul's cock. Peter took it in his mouth and used his tongue, which made Paul even harder. Paul moaned and Ace looked on at them, a smile on his face.

Ace lubed up his fingers and knelt down behind Peter, he gently eased his long middle finger up Peters hole. He continued adding more fingers until Peter screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ace put on a condom and slowly inched his cock into Peters ass.

Meanwhile Paul was still receiving the blow job of his life, Peter was deep throating every last inch of Paul's penis. Ace did to Peter what he did to Paul and jacked him off around his waist. Paul bent over Peter to make out with Ace while Ace still had his cock 9 inches buried inside Peter.

This was absolute heaven for all involved. Peter moaned, the vibration adding more pleasure into Paul's blow job. In turn Paul and Ace moaned into their kiss. Peter was practically screaming in pleasure at this point, he was on cloud 9 and he wasn't coming down any time soon.

Peter desperately held in the oncoming orgasm as did Paul and Ace. "Ahh, fuck this is amazing", Ace moaned. "Why didn't we do this sooner" Paul said. Ace took his last couple thrust as he unloaded into the condom. Paul moaned as he came into Peters mouth.

Peter downed every last drop as Aces hand finally put him over the edge. The 3 collapsed down on the bed. "Fuck" said Peter exasperated. "Now you know what you've been missing", Ace laughed. "This can't be the last time we do this", Paul gasped out of breath. They had no gig tomorrow so they all just cuddled up together and fell asleep to end one hell of a night.


	6. Comin' Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Ace, and Paul have the whole day to themselves. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage everybody to comment feedback.

Peter woke up to find Paul and Ace at his respective sides. Never in a million years did he think this could happen, but it all did last night. He had had a threesome with Ace and Paul. He still thought about Paul's dick in his mouth while Ace filled him up from behind.

He thought about the heavy breathicouldnt'vhot moans escaping their mouths. He thought about all of the months he had missed. Ace and Paul had that experience and far more while he was left out. He lustfully and anxiously waited for the next encounter, even with those two right at his sides.

He wondered how long this had gone on before last night. A few months, a year?. He decided he didn't need to think about it, as long as he was involved now. He's wondered if he'd be invited to join again or what his excuse to Gene would be.

He needed to stop over thinking the whole situation. Paul stirred, "Hey Petey", he whispered. "Let's get up before Ace". Paul and Peter trotted out to Paul's living room. "I think I should return the favor", Paul said seductively with a wink.

It took a few seconds, but Peter caught on. Paul dropped to his knees in front of the aroused anxious drummer. Paul took off Peter's pants and looked up at him. Paul stared at Peter and in Peters opinion Paul couldn't have looked more perfect.

Paul took Peters well sized length in his hand he played with Pete's cock until it was nice and hard. "Oh, that feels so good girlie", Peter said between moans. Paul was unbelievably turned on by Peters praise. Nothing turned Paul on more than being praised.

Some girls or guys hated being put on a pedestal Paul didn't understand that, he thought it was amazing and never got old or boring, maybe that was just his ego talking. "Uhhh ahh puh-puh-Paulie on yeah that's so nice, ahh fuck", Peter moaned out desperately.

Paul sped up, jacking Peter off at a faster rate. Little did Peter know, the fun had only begun. Peter moaned as he got closer to the edge Paul suddenly stopped. "Ahh Paulie please I was so close I need you Paulie". "I've got somethin' so much better Petey".

Paul took the head of Peter's nine inch erection into his warm, soft mouth, Peter shivered. He slowly inched down all mine inches of Peters girth. He thought how lucky he was, most girls didn't have 2 guys with 9 inch dick let alone even one.

Paul moved agonizingly slow up and down Peters penis. "Faster Paulie, faster", the Catman cood. Paul teasingly moved slightly faster than before. He removed Pete's cock from his mouth, "is that fast enough". "Please Paulie faster, I need you".

"Alright", Paul replied. Paul moved faster but not fast enough. Paul slowly began picking up speed he was now going up and down faster than any girl had ever done for Peter. He's guessed Paul's mouth was just more trained. Paul didn't have a bag reflex, so deep throating with Paul was the most pleasure Peter had ever experienced.

Peter felt like his eyes were gonna roll to the back of his head. God damn it could Paul give good head. Through all of this Paul kept steady eye contact with the band's drummer. Peter was her again having the time of his life. Now Ace was missing out on what Peter was getting.

He was jealous, Ace was getting this all along and didn't invite him. He wasn't gonna let anything cloud his mind, he was going to enjoy the blow job of his life. He felt Paul's warm saliva coating his Penis, he shoved his cock even deeper down Paul's throat.

Paul tongue brushed against the base of the drummers cock. Peter let out a soft moan. Peter had a natural instinct to hold in his orgasm as long as possible, in hopes that he had more pleasure or came off more manly. Whatever the case, Peter was a tough shell to crack, Paul however, was up to the task.

With Peters penis still deep down his throat he picked up speed, finally salty semen ran down his throat. Paul graciously swallowed every last drop, he had grown to enjoy the taste. "You dirty girl", Peter laughed as Paul licked his lips.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited", Ace yelled, seeing the scene in the living room. "I'll get you later", Paul chuckled as he cleaned up himself and Peter. Somehow, Paul saw all of this working out. He couldn't have been happier.


	7. Paulie gets to top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

Paul had been drinking far more than usual, Ace trying to calm him down. "Ya know what Acey?" " Uhmmm". "I wanna top", Paul blurted out. Ace spat out his drink, "WHAT???!!!" "Dats righ, I wanna fuck you", Paul slurs.  
"W... W.... Well, uhm". Paul smashed his lips against Aces, moving his hands all over his back. Ace had no clue how to react to the sudden change. Paul grabbed Aces ass and rubbed it up and down.

"M gonna make you sore, imma make you moan in agony and pleasure", Paul said seductively. Ace was now undeniably turned on. Paul turned Ace over and began spanking him, "M your daddy now, baby". "Please fuck me", Ace moaned out. "Only if you call me it". "D...Da..Daddy", Ace choked out between spanks. "Uhhhm, good little bitch, so good for daddy".

He gave Ace one more rough spank before removing his shirt and tossing it across the room. He turned Ace to his knees and stood up, "worship my cock you sexy little bitch". Ace was dumbfounded but played into Pauls kink, it was definitely getting him off, and people are supposedly more honest when they're drunk. Paul whipped out his impressively sized cock.

"Put yo pretty little mouth around daddy's love gun". He may like drunk Paul even more than normal Paul. "Now look me in they eyes", Pauls cock wasn't as long as Aces but it was much thicker. It was certainly worth worshipping, Ace began bobbing his head on Pauls cock. Paul slapped him in the face. It stung, but only gave Ace a bigger erection. 

"Did daddy tell you to make him cum?", Paul said pulling Aces hair. "Worship daddys huge cock", Paul commanded. "Uhhm Paulie, it's so fucking big and thick and I just want it in my mouth", Ace desperately pleaded. "Soon, it's gonna be in more than just your mouth". Paul hit Ace in the face with his cock. Why hadn't he let Paul be the dom sooner.

"M gonna fuck your brains out, you're not gonna walk for 3 days after I finish you, your perfect little hole will be soar and stretched out farther than you thought was possible". Paul said, making Ace want him even more. "Please fill me up, daddy".

"You want this cock so much", Paul teased. "Yeeeees, daddy please fuck my brains out". "Not yet", Paul retorted, making him wait. "You know what?" , Ace asked, "I don't even think you can", Ace said. "Dat a challenge". "I think it is", Ace said, knowing where it would lead him.

"Well, I can't resist a challenge, and I can't resist you". Paul pushed Ace down to the floor before leaning down and setting him up doggy style. He thrusted straight in causing Ace to yell, "AAHHHHHHHH, fuck Paullliee". "Ya, moan for daddy", Paul said, increasing his pace even more. He was making good on his promise, destroying Aces perfect hole.

"Uhh, ah ah ah, fuck ruck fuck fuck fuck PAUL". Paul moved in and out like a fucking marathon runner never losing his breath, was Paul even human? Ace was yelling as he reached his climax, he began to jerk himself off. Ace came only thirty seconds after he began. Paul followed suit, pulling out and coming all over Aces back. They rolled onto the bed and fell asleep before they could even clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and or comments if you like it, as I am new I am open to suggestions.


End file.
